


DEMON

by golden_ace



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hot, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_ace/pseuds/golden_ace
Summary: Sehyoon hates how byeongkwan teases him out in public, especially since sehyoon is the only one who can see him.But oh did the small demon enjoy it.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	DEMON

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a random idea so decided to just go for it. This is an au where byeongkwan is a demon who only allows himself to be seen by Sehyoon. it is smut. the entire thing. I don't know what happened.... but anyway please im sorry if the writing isn't good. I am still a beginner at writing scenes like this..

The boy was infuriated whenever he opened the door to his apartment. Byeongkwan was really pissing him off, teasing him in public, and wearing that oh so naughty outfit

This was really frustrating for the taller mainly becasue he was the only one who could see byeongkwan. No matter how many time Sehyoon tried convincing the demon to let himself be seen by others, he kept refusing. The only thing the stupid thing kept doing constantly was being a fucking tease. " **Damn you didn't have to just storm off like that"** the smaller male appeared beside the frustrated one. 

The taller said nothing as his eyes were burning holes through the smallers crop top. " **what** " byeongkwan said sassily as he made his way over to the sofa area. Sehyoon marched over to and yanked the demons small arm, which drew out a small whimper slip from byeongkwans pretty lips, and that made the green haired male more than certain he was doing everything on purpose.

" _why do you keep doing this to me_ " sehyoon gritted through his closed teeth. The tone he was using was harsh, and it made byeongkwan melt under his touch. " **what do you mean** " he tried looking innocent while placing his hand on the other chest. The well built male shoved his small frame harshly against the nearest wall so hard it left a small crack along the area. 

" _you keep teasing me. wearing this shit_ " he tugged at the red silk that sat just below his chest, it was exposing byeongkwans entire stomach, and abs. If he lifted his arms up the object would trail up to expose the rest of him. " **what are you talking about** " he playing along with the innocent smile, but was nawing his bottom lip because of how rough the other was being.

Byeongkwan hasn't been manhandled like this in ages, and ever since he laid eyes on this man for the first time the boy came up with a clever plan to break him. So when they were out byeongkwan would wear such exposing clothing that he could be wearing almost nothing, his hands would "accidentally graze passed the others groin, sometimes he would lose balance and fall into his lap, and through all this byeongkwan only allowed himself to be seen by sehyoon.

Sure he could let others see him, but then it would make it no fun for him teasing this male. Never in his thousands of years being a demon has he had this much fun with a human. There was something about this male that enticed byeongkwan, and to say he was insanely attracted to the human would be an understatement. 

Just seeing the taller storm off in frustration earlier would be enough to get byeongkwan off." _Don't play stupid with me_ , _I know you are doing this on purpose_." sehyoon practically growled into the pointed ear of the demon. All the nerves in byeongkwans body were on overdrive, and he unconsciously moaned softly, and this took the other by suprise as he stood wide eyed looking at the gray haired males reaction.

"i **f you would just stop being so damn sexy and just fuck me already** -" the smaller felt the heavy weight of sehyoons lips on his own. The kiss was rough, and rather sloppy." **mmmm** " the demon was moaning loudly into the kiss. This is exactly what he has been wanting from the other, and after putting in this much work he finally got the male to break.

" **you are very patient"** he moaned in between kisses. " **you obviously have a lot of control over yoursel** f" he was babbling into the males mouth. This only caused him to be thrown harshly into the couch. Sehyoon stoped for a second surprised by his roughness. " _are you okay?"_ he was hovering over the small frame. " **Yes** **please just ruin me** " byeongkwan batted his eyelashes up exposing his cat like orbs.

Being this way was not something byeongkwan would allow himself to do. Never would he just let anyone man handle him like this, and it has always been something the he's wanted to try. But anytime someone would try being this rough the male would get pissed, and nows he is lying here with his entire body shivering and melting under this humans touch. " _Lift your arms now"_ the male demanded and pulled the red silk up and over his head and arms. 

Sehyoon stood admiring the porcelain skin that lie underneath him. He was unmarked, there was not a single scratch on this body, and Sehyoon was going to change that. Byeongkwan had very light skin, and always has. Normally people would stare at him not in a bad way, but not the way the taller was at this moment. 

The green haired male dove straight for the boys bare chest nibbling, and sucking on the dry skin. It was leaving stinging sensations against the demons skin, and really it hurt just a tad, but he loved the pain. " **mmmm feels so good** " he was whispering into the air for them both to hear. This only seemed to make the human more passionate as he started running his hand down and resting it on the smaller's prominent buldge. 

He was putting the the right amount of pressure on the area causing the body under him to whimper. Byeongkwan was in pure ecstasy, but was ready for the male to fuck him, and all the boy was doing was trying to take it slow.

So the smaller pushed the boy back that way his body was completely flat against the sofa. " _what are you doin-"_ he started but gasped when byeongkwan yanked his pants and underwear down in a swift motion. " **I need you now, so just let me** " sehyoon nodded up at the boy who was sitting in his lap gaping at his size, and the small action was making the taller become nervous. 

His face was flushed and he let out a small groan when the cold small hand wrapped around his length. " **ooo so sexy moan again**." the demon commanded as he sat up straighter, eyes on the taller expression. " **nothing? ohh should I move then** " he was wearing a pout as his hands started sliding up and down at a painfully slow pace. 

" **take your shirt off** " his pace became faster as he watched the green haired male obey and pull it off his body. Byeongkwan mind was full of so many bad thoughts, so many things he wants done to him, and things he wants to do to the male under him. With every moan slipping from his beautiful lips the demon was starting to become more and more impatient.

He was just ready to be filled with sehyoons length, so byeongkwan straddled the males hips and then unbuttoned his pants. Once he did that the material disappeared into thin air leaving him completely exposed. " _omg_ " the human was watching every move that the demon was making, and it was just bringing so many dirty thoughts.

Byeongkwan adjusted himself above the males length, and before Sehyoon could say anything the smaller slid right down into his lap. Both of them letting out a moan at the same time. The smaller placed his hands on sehyoons chest and slowly started moving. The feeling was amazing, and he knew that this was not going to be the last time they would be doing this.

He was pushing on the boys muscular chest while his pace was beginning to speed up. The green haired male placed his hands on the demons ass, and firmly held his body in place. With this Sehyoon started thrusting upwards roughly, and byeongkwan began whining. His body was starting to unravel and before he knew it the taller male was hovering over him. Thrusting deeply into him, filling up ever part.

Sehyoon was getting so close, his sloppy thrust where sending the smaller into a daze, his eyes were rolling back into his head, tears were running down his cheeks, and to byeongkwan this felt like a dream. His small arms were clutching the pillow that was next to him. Making sure not to cover his face because the other was looking directly into his eyes.

" **Im c-close** " Byeongkwan managed to get out before he felt the humans pace quicken. This caused a serious of screams to arise from his throat. Not long after byeongkwan reached his climx, and so did Sehyoon. He came inside the smaller, and just stayed like that for a minute trying to take in all the pleasure.

When he pulled out the first thing that he did was pick the smaller up and take him to the bathroom. The taller's first priority was to clean them off, wether the demon needed it or not. So when byeongkwan didn't say anything or sass at him a swarm of butterflies filled his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy these. I am having so much fun writing so many small au's


End file.
